Dancing in Circles
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: The ball takes a very different turn when Caroline's curiosity gets the best of her… set during 3x14. Klaroline one-shot.


**Summary: The ball takes a very different turn when Caroline's curiosity gets the best of her…**

**I have a problem, a serious, serious problem. Every time I start to write a chapter for one of my other stories, this pops in my head. So, I'm going to write it so the idea goes away. Klaroline set in 3x14 the night of the ball, one shot.**

**Rated M because of reasons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the lines from the episode.**

"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." Caroline ripped off the bracelet he had given her, saddened because she really did like and appreciate the gift, and threw it to the ground before storming from the room. She leaned against the wall, half expecting him to follow her and yell at her or kill her, but all she heard was his quiet sigh. She shouldn't have said that; she had no right to say that.

If she was being honest with her self, and she knew that she should be, she was intrigued by Klaus. He was… different then how she expected him to be. He wasn't a one-dimensional, strictly evil person. In fact, he was a lot like her. Her father had abandoned her, or so she had thought, and so she slept with any guy that said yes to compensate for the love she thought she couldn't get from him. So, yes, she got where Klaus was coming from. She shouldn't though; she should hate him for what he did to Jenna, to Tyler, and for what he tried to do to her. With that thought, she marched back into his art room to find him in the same position he had been in when she left, and he turned toward her at her approach. "Why did you tell Tyler to bite me only to save me?"

He sighed again. "To be honest, I wasn't planning on saving you. I wanted to get back at Stefan for killing one of my hybrids. And then I perversely had to see the girl I had sentenced to die, and I didn't want it to happen anymore."

She couldn't hold back anymore, not after that, not after he was completely honest with her. Not when he had spared her life when he really didn't have to; not when he had given her a birthday present better than anything else she had ever received in her life- he had given her back the will to live. So, she propelled herself across the room and into his arms, feeling him tense momentarily before she pressed her lips to his. He didn't respond for a moment as she clutched his suit jacket in her hands, but then she was gathered in his arms and pressed to his body. His tongue shot out and slowly traced her lips before thrusting inside her mouth. Their tongues danced together- _Tyler never kissed me like this, _she thought wildly- and she could honestly say that it was the best first kiss she had ever had. He pulled away, and she found herself wanting more. "What made you come back?"

"I had to know why, and I'm attracted to you. I like you amidst everything that you've done, and I'm willing to give you a chance." Their lips joined again after that, and they were locked in their passionate embrace for several minutes before the feelings consuming them became too much.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her down a hall way to what she assumed, rightly so, was his bedroom. She wasn't given a chance to really take the room in, though, because he was kissing her again as he slowly pulled the zipped down on the dress he had picked out for her. "How'd you know my size?" She asked breathlessly when he began trailing kisses down her neck as he pulled the dress from her body.

"I'm very good at guessing these kinds of things, and I figured you were at least close to Rebekah's size." He said as he stared appreciatively at her exposed breasts- _I am so glad I didn't wear a bra- _as he held her hands to help her step out of her shoes. She removed his jacket and he gently picked her up and flung her on the bed as he pulled off the rest of his clothing before joining her and stripping her of her underwear. He pulled back slightly to look at her with a serious expression. "Are you sure, Caroline?"

"You're not going to ditch me after this are you?" She voiced her fear because really, it wasn't that embarrassing at this point; and she really just wanted him _know_. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Klaus.

"As long as you extend me the same curtsey."

"Of course." And he finally, _finally, _(Caroline swore that somewhere angels- or maybe demons- rejoiced) made contact with her again, inserting a finger inside of her, testing the waters as it were, and Caroline arched her back in pleasure, seeking to get closer to him. Tyler had never done this for her, and she burned for Klaus then. If she had wanted him before, it was ten times more intense. Now she didn't just want him, she _needed _him, and they had barely begun. As if sensing her thoughts, he lowered his head to place kisses up her leg, only stopping when he noticed the star tattoo on her foot and raised his brow questioningly at her. She managed to find her voice, though it cam out very breathlessly when she responded to his unspoken question. "I was drunk and wanted to bother my mom. I have another on my wrist." She showed him the bird tattoo quickly, wanting him to resume his ministrations.

He nodded at her response, continuing his trail of kisses up her leg, stopping at the apex of her thighs as he gently spread her legs further apart. He kissed and nipped and licked, teasing her, and she almost gave in to the urge to beg him to stop and just give her release already when he delved his tongue into her folds, causing them both to moan in pleasure. She came, and she had never come undone like this before. And then he was trailing kisses up her body before finally reaching her waiting lips as she came down from her high. "I need you inside of me." She managed to pant out and he gladly obliged her request, positioning himself and thrusting inside of her. _Oh god I'm screwed. Literally. _There was no was in hell that she would be able to give this up. She came again as he spilled into her, moaning into each other's mouths before he gently collapsed next to her on the bed. "Well that was awesome."

He laughed; he really needed to stop being so damn cute with her, and pulled her body over to his so her head rested on his chest. "I think that's a bit of an understatement love." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him, enjoying this more than she should because she had no feelings of guilt at all. "I hope you know that I won't be able to let you go after that."

"I'm glad, cause I can't imagine being with any one else after that. You're very good."

"I have had a thousand years of experience sweetheart. Not that you were lacking in any way." He was quick to add, and she gave him a mock-offended look before bursting out laughing.

She awoke to find her self in a rather empty, rumpled bed and she stretched like a cat remembering the night before as she saw the bracelet returned to her wrist with a role of her eyes. So the night before had been really, really awesome and was arguably the best night of her life. She was probably going to go to hell. Wasn't there a special circle for traitors? She found she couldn't really bring herself to care, and she was immortal after all. Caroline thought about getting up and finding Klaus, but she didn't really want to have to face his siblings, and he walked through the door a moment later. "Ah, you're up. I made you breakfast." He brought the tray over to her, and she found pancakes and eggs with orange juice on the side.

"The big-bad original hybrid _cooks_? I am shocked sir." She teased as she pulled the sheet tighter around her body so she could sit up as he placed the tray on her lap. "Thank you." She tilted her head up for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

"You're very welcome. And I'll have you know that I enjoy cooking very much."

This was nice; this was what she had wanted all her life. A nice, normal morning-after like most people that weren't her got; and here she was with the man she was supposed to fear and hate and he was giving that to her. "Uggg, how are we going to deal with my friends?"

"Why do we have to deal with them at all sweetheart? We could be on the next flight to Paris and never see them again."

She gave him a pointed look, but she really couldn't fault him for wanting to remove her from the pain and heartbreak that was sure to come from telling her friends what had happened. "For one, they want to kill you, and I don't want that to happen. For another, they're my friends. I have to at least try to get them to understand. Wait, you'd leave without Elena?"

"I find I don't really care about having hybrids anymore. I have my family back, and I assume that I have you?"

"Yeah, you have me."

They showered together, she was definitely going to enjoy being with him she could tell already, and he left quickly to get her some clothes so she wouldn't be as humiliated as she could be if she left in the dress he had given her. He returned with some clothes that were Rebekah's, which she gratefully put on. "Let me drive you home?" She nodded her consent and they slipped unobserved into his SUV. She invited him in, and he followed her upstairs to her bedroom as she checked her phone.

"Oh, Elena texted me. Oh no." She dropped the phone to the floor as one of her hands flew to her mouth. He rushed over worried about her, and picked her phone off the floor, reading the message on the screen.

_Ester linked the originals. What happens to one happens to all._

_She's going to kill them tonight._

"Dammit!" He stormed from the room before returning. "You knew nothing of this right?"

"No, Klaus, I swear. I told you, I don't want you dead. We'll figure out how to unlink you." She reached a comforting hand to his cheek, and was surprised to find that he immediately calmed down.

"I know, it's just I thought Ester had forgiven me. That she didn't want me dead anymore!" She pulled him to the bed and comforted him, happy that he was opening up to her and letting her comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Klaus. No one deserves to have parents who want to kill them." Not even people who had done things like what Klaus had done.

**A/N: So that's it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
